


Kill me

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, Human, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Slavery, Veela, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: Hermione, after escaping after being captured for years, wanders lost in the forest in search of being eaten by a monster. However, when the heir to the ruler of veelas, the mysterious and beautiful Ice Princess, refuses to kill her, she tries to formulate a way to convince her otherwise.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, the story is based on a Japanese tale. Nothing belongs to me, nor is it for profit beyond the fun of the reader.

Prologue

The wind wound its way through the trees, cutting through the air like a scythe, making Hermione's heart seem cold with fear. The heaviness that could be felt in the surrounding could be described in one word: darkness. However, it was not complete darkness. The gaping wide moon hovering in the night sky above seemed almost too bright, as if it were a lie. But their moonlight made the colors in the darkness glow more richly. In the day, the forest was a luxuriant green, but in the darkness it seemed as though it were squirming about, like wriggling tentacles tangled amongst each other.

"—Ugh!" The brunntte let out a yelp as she felt a sharp pain. Looking at the back of her arm, she saw a red word running through it. She had been cut. Her bare feet and shoulders also had numerous wounds crisscrossing through them.

"Ehehe..." Hermione laughed faintly and licked the back of her hand. She tasted blood. It had a salty tinge to it when it touched her tongue, but then turned dimly sweet. Witch skin is kind of yummy, thought. I wonder if it would be nice to eat. As she thought to herself, the trees and leaves of the forest swept across her skin and opened up new wounds.

Having all these cuts makes she feel so warm, and euphoric.

She was happy. After all, it was better to be warm than cold. It's okay. It's okay. Managed to escape.

At that moment, a quick gust blew, and Hermione's hair rustled like withered grass. It was a strange wind. Though it caused her curly hair to dance about, the leaves of the trees did not make any sound at all. With the open eyes and pupils dilated, she looked upwards toward the direction of the wind.

The moon... There was, perfect.

She felt a shiver down her spine. Magnificent. She was not alone. If she were any shorter, she wouldn't have been able to see her at all. Despite this, the poor view she had of her now was enough to paralyze her. It was almost like a handsome woman was gazing upon her. But it wasn't a woman.

Not a human, it's different. Different from a human... Well, whatever it is, I hope it's something that would kill me.

She lifted her hand and tried to touch her, but there was no way she could reach.

"Hey, up there, you pretty girl!" Hermione screamed as loud as her lungs could muster.

"Can you... you kill me...?!" Hermione's heart began to beat faster.

"Leave, human." A resonant, soft voice shook the darkness to its roots.

Hearing the voice made Hermione happy, and she made a large, cheeky grin.

"Leave. I dislike humans."

Dislike. Hate. It hates humans. We'll get along.

Even though she had the body of a human, Hermione hated humans as well. 

"It's alright! I'm different from a human."

She opened her arms out as wide as she could. The shackles chained to her wrists jangled as she did.

"I'm livestock! So kill me!" Hermione said. The darkness whispered, and the blue eyes twinkled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for any errors in the chapter, I must say that in this chapter Fleur appears very little.  
> I appreciate her comments, I hope you like it.

Hermione awoke to the sound of birds chirping off in the distance. The light unexpectedly entered her eyes for the first time in a long time, and she blinked several times.

"Are you awake? Are you awake? Human child. Witch girl."

Little by little, a voice filled her ears. Its speech was broken, and it was very hard to understand.

Human girl. Like a reflex, Hermione tensed the muscles.

"I'm not a human. I'm Hermione," she answered hazily, as if responding to the voice of a dream.

"Oh."

She then heard a rustling noise, like the wings of a bird. When she opened her eyes she met a young woman.

"Are you not going to scream? Astounding. I know the mannerisms of humans well."

"Scream?" Pushing the palms of her hands against her eyes, she repeated the word puzzled.

"For not shrieking just from seeing me: I commend you," the voice said as Hermione lifted her head and grasped the shape of its origin.

She took in the blackish-blue hue feathers of its body, which obstructed her entire field of vision. It had two straight wings like a hawk, and its body looked somehow human. Two milky white horns stuck out from its forehead. In its mouth were a set of white teeth, between which protruded a red serpentine tongue. The sheer redness of its mouth stood out quite flamboyantly. It had a mane of hair shiny and golden, its eyes were such that the direction in which they were pointing was impossible to determine from looking at them.

It was certainly a frightening, fantastic figure. However, Hermione did not think she was so scary. She knew scarier humans.

"... Are you a monster?" Hermione asked, slightly tilting her neck to the side. "I am," the strange figure nodded, its voice shaking the air.

Hermione, with no change in attitude, asked, "Will you kill me?"

"I will not kill you." An instant reply.

"How disappointing..." she tapered off.

The beautiful creature she saw last night wouldn't kill her, and now this, which looked like it would be more willing to kill her, refused to do so as well.

"Human girl. Do you wish to be kill?" the winged woman questioned

"Yes! Why? Why won't you kill me?" Hermione punched the monster's soft skin several times in protest. However, Hermione was weak, and the monster didn't budge in the slightest. Then, he arched his back, and suddenly flapped away.

"The veela in this forest never kill humans. Even now, as you ask me to kill you, I refuse." Hermione suddenly went still. Veela. She had heard that somewhere before. Somewhere deep in her memory were witchs who also called the monsters Veela. With her broken way of speaking, the monster could not make Hermione understand her explanation. Though she understood the words, her accent made them seem to her like words from the language of some far-off country that she didn't remember.

Like words she had never heard before.

"Why?"

Maybe it was because the veela was much smaller than the woman from yesterday, of course. She would probably be far too much for her to kill. But Hermione remembered the much larger veela she had seen, who was just the right size to kille someone like her. She asked this veela about her.

"Ah yes, You met my sister The Ice Princess," the veela responded. 

"The Ice Princess?"

"Yes. She is the heirees, the next governor of this forest. she save you"

Her manner of speech betrayed deep reverence for the one whom she was speaking of. Hermione raised her head upon hearing her words.

Remembering the night before. No matter how many times she had told her, she wouldn't kill her, so she eventually fell asleep at the roots of a nearby tree. She was able to sleep well among the scents of dirt and water wafting from the ground.

"Therefore in this forest, this forest of night, there is no monster who will let you be eaten by them," the veela declared.

"I see..." Hermione nodded. She didn't really understand why though. In any case. But that was bad. She had gone through so much trouble coming all the way here.

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to get kille by her somehow." Still unsteady from just waking, Hermione tottered back and forth as she stood up. But it seemed like as the blood in her legs was congested, and they were blue and numb.

"What are you doing?" asked the blondie

"Eh, I think I'll sleep a little longer." mumbled dizzy.

"It is your choice, but..." The veela fluttered and stopped right Hermione's.

Without being able to say anything else, the brunette was unconscious again.

After another moment Hermione woke up again. Meeting the young blonde again

"Human, you are strange." she mumble when she see that she opened her eyes

"Strange? Maybe I am, but don't call me 'human.' My name's Hermione..."

"Hermione. It is a good name." The brunette, clearly mystified by the feeling in her chest, let out a little giggle. She this happy? she thought to herself.

"Miss. Veela, what's your name?"

"——＊——"

"Huh? Sorry, can you say that again?"

"It is no use. Human ears cannot grasp the name of an veela."

"Well then... what should I call you?"

"Call me whatever it is you like." The girl crossed his arms.

"Um..."

She's not a human, Hermione thought. She pondered for a bit seeing her so angelic and beautiful reminded her mother and how she said that humans were protected by angels then and said "Okay, I got it. How about 'Gabrielle'?"

"'Gabrielle'?..." She nodded. Smiling, she raised her body with a flutter of its wings.

"Hermione. The grass is cutting you and causing your blood to flow out." Gabrielle reached out with his bottom-left arm and felt Hermione's cheek.Hermione, covered in mud and cuts, simply responded with an "Oh, is that so?" If she touched her wounds, bacteria would enter and definitely cause an infection. She knew that much. But it was all right.

"Hermione."

"Hm?"

"These word on your arm, are they a magic spell?"

"Oh, those?" Hermione gave her arm a couple pats. 

"I'm muggleborn," Truthfully responded.

"What does that mean?"

"It's Mudblood for witches and a phenomenon for humans"

"Okay. But I do not understand. Why? " Gabrielle's response was also truthful. Although her eyes change color and her feathers are raised, electricity was seen running through the young woman.

"Are you angry?" she asked scared to see the frown,

"I am not really angry, no," Gabrielle answered quietly. As ever, Hermione's heart began to beat faster.

Am I dreaming? she thought for a moment. It felt strange from the very beginning. Gabrielle's words were words she had never heard before.

Just a little strange. After that her heart calmed out of nowhere

"Hey, Gabrielle, it's strange somehow."

"What is strange?" asked the veela.

"Why, are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked as she stepped barefoot through the grass and the foliage. 

"I am nice?" the blondie replied contrarily.

"Yes! You're very nice," Hermione said. The chains around her ankles became tangled in the roots of a tree, and her footing became unsteady.

"Gah!"

However, her face didn't hit the ground. Just before impact, a strange sound rang. Hermione, who was facing forward, rebounded like a spring, and tipped backward so much that it seemed like she would fall over the other way.

"W-w-waah!"

She regained her posture in a hurry.

Somehow, she had been saved. She didn't really understand what had happened, but there was a sound like grumbling in her ears.

"Just now, was that you, Gabrielle?"

"Aye. It was indeed!"

"Why?" Stopping her feet, eyes upturned, she looked at Gabrielle. She could only see a bit of Gabrielle's wings in her field of vision.  
"Do I need a reason? I see, witchs and humans are those sorts of creatures." To those words, Hermione slowly shook her head still confused by the attitude of this young veela.

"I want knowledge." said Gabrielle.

"Knowledge?" 

"I like to know things. No matter how many books I read, I simply cannot demystify humans. You are a human. Thus, it would please me to observe you." The brunette blinked emotionlessly a few times and thought about Gabrielle's words.

She wants to know about humans. Hermione is a human. It's because I'm a human that Gabrielle is being nice to me.

Hermione groaned as she pondered. Before reaching a resolution.

"Gabrielle I hve it. Listen that's good idea..."

"Hoho. What has Hermione?" The veela asked with interest, returning to Hermione's head.

"I'm a human, If I help you understand humans, you will help me convince the Ice Princess to kill me..." She walked forward. She lifted her feet with each step so as to not get the shackles above her feet caught in anything. From above her head came the sound of feathers flapping.

"I am not sure, but... you are truly a strange one." Gabrielle spoke with a brooding, ponderous tone.

The forest called "The Forest of Night" was awash with foliage, and the drifts of leaves blowing in the wind made it seem as if the forest was sobbing convulsively. Occasionally, a sound like a bird flapping its wings could be heard, but when Hermione looked up, no animal presence could be seen. From afar, Hermione thought she could hear the sound of someone breathing, but she could never see any other monsters anywhere.

It was Gabrielle who volunteered to guide Hermione, who would have otherwise walked alone. She felt a great surprise at this, but she had no way of expressing her feelings in words.

With Gabrielle on her head, she proceeded through the forest. The shackles at her feet made a loud jingling noise as she walked.

"There aren't many other monsters and veela here, huh..."

For a forest that was supposed to be full of monsters, it was very different from what she had imagined it to be. She let out a sigh.

"It is because of the path you are taking," Gabrielle said. "During the day, veela do not usually come to the riverbank."

"I see..."

As she walked along the side of the river, she swayed left and right. Suddenly, she kneeled down and put her hands into the water. Feeling the coldness of the running water, she rubbed her hands in it several times to wash them. The forest waterway flowed melancholically, and the water was incredibly transparent.

Then, without moving her face forward, Hermione splashed the river's water across her head.

Gabrielle fluttered backward in a panic.

"Herm, Hermione!"

"Ahh..." Hermione raised her soaked face and bangs.

"Oh, sorry" The brunnete said in monotone while wiping her mouth with rough, sweeping gestures. "Uugh, my face hurts!" Hermione scowled.

"What? But did you not drink water?"

"Yeah, I did."

"If the water is seeping into your wounds, maybe it would be best to scoop it out."  
Hermione then stared fixedly at her own hand. The hand was dangling because of weakened muscles, and it was still sparkling wet from being washed.

"Hm?" She squeezed it and let go several times.

"Yeah... Tilting her neck slightly to the side, Hermione suddenly stood up.

"Alright Hermione Let's go!" mumbled an affirmation and flew back on top of Hermione's head. Seemingly forgetting about what they were just talking about, to get her out of the water Hermione began to speak about something else.

"So, where is the 'Ice Princess?'"

"Straight along this way..." 

Gabrielle rustled her wings and looked at Hermione.

"Do you really want to go to her?"

"Yes?" Hermione responded, not understanding Gabrielle at all.

"You said that she told you to leave. If you expose yourself to her sight again, you can no longer consider yourself alive. When you incite her outrage, you might be turned to ash in an instant, or dissolved into ice."

"Could I get kill?" she question confused but hopeful, is not Veela also the princess or being the heir the rules did not apply in her.

Light filling her murky eyes, Hermione truly wished that she would be kill.

Gabrielle stared at her motionlessly for a moment, and then raised her upper right arm.

"It is your choice. If that is what you want, then you may go. If the opportunity arises. If fate allows it, if the world allows it. It may also be that we meet again."

"Aren't you going too, Gabrielle?"

She laughed at Hermione's question.

"I have not been called for."

Is that how it works? Hermione thought. Maybe so.

So he can't go if he isn't called upon. I think I know what he means. Hermione smiled.

"Well then, I'm gonna go."

The forest opened up its gaping green mouth. However, the brunette didn't think it was scary. Alone, she stepped forward into the forest.

Leaving young veela behind, She proceeded into the forest unhesitatingly, her shackles ringing as she went. She didn't find it disheartening that Gabrielle could not accompany her anymore. After all, she had been alone for years. alTough all that time, Hermione maybe wished not be alone.

She walked forward, jangling her shackles. When she arrived at a wall of vines entwined around some trees, she forced her way through them and suddenly arrived in a large, open area.

"Waah..." Hermione let out involuntarily.

In the middle of the forest, there was a huge mansion. However, that was a not what stole Hermione's eye. In front of its door was a pitch-black wing, smoother and more beautiful than a crow's. With a relaxed motion, it swayed upward.

There, Hermione came face to face with the Ice Princess for the first time in the sunlight.

The strains of sunlight breaking through the crevices of greenery revealed the form of the veela called the "Ice Princess."

Hermione let out an involuntary yelp. Her teeth chattered meagerly, and her body shivered as if paralyzed. It wasn't fear. It wasn't trepidation. She didn't know of those things. The pathways of nerves in her brain had long since been rewired against those feelings.

"Ah..." Opening her mouth halfway, unable to utter a word, she simply let out a small sound.

"Ah..."

What do I say? What should I say?

That's right. I have to tell her to kill me. She had to say it.

"Why have you come?" The Ice Princess' thin lips barely moved as he spun his cold words. His voice was frank and sharp, like an unsheathed blade.

Being stared at by those eyes as blue as the clearest day in the sky, with that glare that would have frozen any normal person solid with terror, Hermione only received a slight jolt of surprise.

Ohhh?

The eyes sparkled. Now they were silver.

Just like the moon from the night before, her eyes now glittered in that silvery white color.

The color of the moon, Hermione thought. The color of the moon, in broad daylight.

It was different from how she remembered it, but not so much that she could mistake it for something else.

"So pretty..."

She let out a little gasp. Hearing it, the Princess made an unpleasant scowl. Suddenly omplicated tattoo-like patterns extended from his eyes to his cheeks.

She's beautiful, Hermione thought.

"Leave. Go back to your own place. Human girl." Her words betrayed murderous intent.

Even so, Hermione did not hesitate in her response. "Hey! Don't call me a human! I'm Hermione! My name's Hermione!" She yelled it out to the point that she became dizzy. She was used to it by now, but she felt unsteady. "I don't have any place to go back to," she said loudly. No one had raised her voice in opposition to the Princess before apart from her mother and grandmother.

"I don't have any place to go back to. From the very beginning, I've never had a place I could call home...!"

Because they would hit her. Because they would do nothing to her but cause her pain. She wanted so much not to think of that place as home.

Hermione wanted to think that it would be better to return to any place but that one.

Her knees gave way, and she fell kneeling onto the ground.

"Hey, kill me."

Her vision gradually began to go gray. Do I have to sleep? she thought. She wanted to continue entreating the Princess to kill her, but her body wouldn't do as she told it to. I have to sleep.

Your body has suffered much, and you must sleep. Someone was speaking to her.

Ooooh... This is strange... I wish I could drink some water...

"Please... kill me... Princess of... Ice..."

Hermione toppled over on the grass supinely, arms extended out. The two eyes blue looked toward her.

"I beg you... please kill me..."

The shackles on her arms grew heavy, and her arms fell to the ground.

Oh, the Princess' eyes are so beautiful, was all Hermione could think of as a drowsiness that made her feel like she was sinking into a swamp assailed her. She closed her eyelids.

No... I want to open my eyes again, Hermione thought, her consciousness fading. It was strange. Whenever she went to sleep, she would usually hope that she never woke up again.

If I could just see those two eyes blue once more, I don't care if I ever open my eyes again.

Feeling as though someone was calling her name, Hermione gently close her eyelids.

When she wake up again the sky was red with the sunset. The moment she comprehended the thought, something came fluttering down from above.

"Gyah!" She unthinkingly croaked like a frog.

Propping her upper body forward, she looked at the thing that had come from the sky. Upon seeing it, her eyes almost literally popped out.

There were strawberry-vines and crimson grapes vines among other fresh fruits she had never seen before. They all plopped down like a mountain falling from the sky in front of Hermione.

She gaped and looked upward. Flapping before her against the light red sky was Gabrielle.

"Gabby!" Hermione sleepy yelled. She then tried to move her arms, but was overcome by a confusing feeling.

"Eh, ah, what's this?" Hermione asked Gabrielle, pointing at the fruits burying her.

"Why, it is just what it looks like." Gabrielle tossed a live fish into the air with both of her upper arms, cut its tail so that it was tiny, and placed it down her pomegranate-like mouth. She swallowed it whole, and then she spoke.

"Might you be hungry? Hermione."

"Eh, eh, eh?" Hermione was incredibly confused.

"Hm? Are these... mine?" She pointed to the fruits.

"Yes. I wonder if humans could do with fish?" Gabrielle flew down beside she, grabbed a tree branch, and used it to spear a fish.

She drew several circles in the air with it in a splendid fashion, and the fish was suddenly engulfed in flame. Hermione was surprised and taken aback, but the fire just as soon grew calmer, and a savory aroma began to hang in the air. Strangely, the tree branch didn't seem the slightest bit singed. Seeing the results, Gabrielle nodded, satisfied.

"Here." She held the fish out to Hermione.

She received it puzzled. Hermione did not entirely grasp what was happening, and she seemed to still be in a dreamlike state. Despite not understanding, she put the fish into her mouth. Her instincts taking over, she greedily devoured it. The inside was somewhat rare, but the flavor didn't matter to Hermione. Whatever she could eat was good enough for her.

Have I eaten something like this before? The thought seemed to sweep over the back of her head.

"Hey, Gabrielle. Why are you here?" She looked around the vicinity. She was still in front of the mansion. The Princess herself, however, had gone off somewhere, as she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hmph," Gabrielle responded. She crossed her upper arms. "It is hard for me to say as well."

She then flew back up into the air and tapped on Hermione's head.

"Fate has given you leave. That is why I must ask you, Hermione."

Hermione blinked a few times.

"Not discounting death, do you wish to remain here?"

"Eh, is it really alright if I stay?" Hermione spoke in a loud voice. "Is it really alright for me to stay?"

"I will not promise any good to come of it. You might be killed tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

Hermione blinked at Gabrielle's words and flopped onto the ground once again.

Having eaten so much food so quickly, her stomach was starting to ache.

"You know..." Hermione smiled and held out her arms. Her shackles rang as if singing.

"My only happiness would come from being kill" said Hermione, the suicidal girl sighed gently.

"Ah, I could die and be happy for first time."

"Hmph." Gabrielle gave a slight nod. "You are quite miserable," she sighed with an indecipherable expression.

"Hey, Gabrielle."

"What?"

"The heir princess is beautiful, isn't she?" Hermione said remembering the beautiful face of the veela, as well as her black wings and the lack of horns, was it something of age or perhaps it was a symbol of being the ruler?

"Of course. She is my sister, after all." she proudly commented spreading her wings.

Hermione out a chuckle at her words and she felt like that could be happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Gabrielle? In this story our little veela is a young woman apparently of Hermione's age, here it can be said that there are no half veelas or you are or not.


End file.
